<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Injury by justpxxchy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906540">Injury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy'>justpxxchy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kageyama centric, M/M, Multi, Picture, injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio gets popped in the nose by a volleyball.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa/Iwaizumi, iwaizumi/kageyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Injury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Tobio’s first year he distinctly remembers earlier when Tooru actually decided to not bully him, they would stay after practice together.</p><p>One night Hajime and Tooru where doing serves/recieves while the younger of the three would spike the volleyball at the wall.</p><p>The two would frequently steal glances at the pretty young first year, however, eventually oikawa decided to tease him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Tobio? How are your recieves going?” He asked tauntingly, resisting the urge to squeal at the big blue eyes that stared back at him.</p><p>“Oh I’m just—“</p><p>“Shittykawa! Stop tormenting him!” Hajime growled.</p><p>“Oh well, Hajime.” Tooru said, opening his eyes just in time to dodge a particularly hard volleyball aimed his way, instantly regretting it when a soft cry was heard, followed by a thump!</p><p>Tobio instantly had unwanted memories appear in his mind, featuring his father and older brother. A soft hand brought him back to reality.</p><p>“Tobio, I’m so sorry, I was aiming for shittykawa.” He said, holding a tissue up to his nose as tears gathered in Tobios eyes, his left hand bunching up into Hajime jacket. Tooru was behind Tobio, resting his head on his shoulder.</p><p>And  oops he didn’t mean to fall in love.</p><p>HERES THE PICTURE I WAS INSPIRED BY!!</p><p>https://www.pinterest.com/pin/315533517632560887/</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>